Sukeban Deka
is a 1985 live action Toei TV series based on a manga created by Shinjii Wada Story A juvenile delinquent code-named Saki Asamiya is taken in by the government and forced to fight crime to redeem her actions. She is sent to various high schools to infiltrate and neutralize gangs and other forms of crime as a police officer using her metal yo-yo badge as a weapon. Cast *Yuki Saito as Saki Asamiya **Miho Hayashi as a younger Saki *Koji Naka (中康次) as Jin Kyoichiro *Yasuyoshi Masuda (増田康好) as Nowake Sanpei *Sei Hiraizumi as Numa Juzo *Genji Kawai (河合弦司) as Principal Miyagawa *Miyuki Kojima (児島美ゆき) as Takagi Machiko *Chiaki Watanabe (渡辺千秋) as Yumenokoji Miyako *Mika Kaneko (金子美香) as Kawakami Tomiko *Natsumi Arai (新井夏実) as Hanako *Nodoka Sasaki (佐々木和夏) as Masayo *Yasuko Ozaki (尾崎泰子) as Tamami *Jo Onode (小野寺丈) as Taro *Mayumi Shimizu (清水まゆみ) as Asamiya Natsu *Hiroyuki Nagato (長門裕之) as Kurayami Shirei *Hitomi Takahashi (高橋ひとみ) as Mizuchi Remi (ep14-24) *Yasuko Endo (遠藤康子) as Mizuchi Ayumi (ep11-22) *Natsumi Asano (浅野なつみ) as Mizuchi Kumi (ep13-22) *Shigeru Koyama (神山繁) as Mizuchi Gozo (ep14-22) *Chiyoko Kawashima as Narrator (eps 1-10) *Nana Yamaguchi as Narrator (eps 11-24) Guests *Hiroko Maruyama (ep 1) *Mai Tachihara as Ichiko Hasegawa (eps 2-3, 6, 10-12, 15) *Atsuko Takahata as Bank Robber (ep 2) *Shoji Oki as Bank Robber (ep 2) *Fubito Yamano (ep 2) *Yoji Matsuda as Shimizu (ep 3) *Susumu Kurobe as Kurosaki's Minion (ep 4) *Takayuki Godai as Takenaka (ep 5) *Mamoru Hirata as Nishiura (ep 6) *Sawako Kitahara as Yukari Izumi (ep 6) *Gen Idemitsu (ep 7) *Kaori Tsuchiya as Yuko Aoyama (ep 9) *Fumihiko Tsuburaya (ep 9) *Yukimasa Natori (ep 9) *Sonoko Kawai as Miyahara (eps 11-12) *Akie Hayashida as Junko Shiina (eps 13-14) *Ken Nishida as Toshihiro Kawasaki (eps 13-14) *Tetsuo Goto (ep 14) *Daisuke Ban as Tashiro (ep 16) *Ryusuke Obayashi as Yamamoto (ep 19) *Angela Chance as Amy Horner (eps 19-20) *Hubert Joignant as Ralph Horner (ep 20) *Tetsuo Hasegawa as Toshiya Asamiya (eps 21-22) *Hidekazu Nagae (ep 21) *Yutaka Koizumi (ep 24) Episodes #A Mysterious New Student - Saki #Saki Returns #Get the Bomber! #Pale Glare of Hell #Black Mass at 2:00am #Target the Idol #Love and Hatred on Archery #Murder of a High School Girl Model #Stop the Bullying #An Attacker Targeted #The Evil Three Sisters - Introduction #Saki, You're Already Dead #Play the Melody of Death #The Bloody Keyboard #Saki Caught in a Trap #Escape from Hell Castle #Is Takanoha High Burning? #Emergency of Another Special Detective #Secret of Saki's Birth Disclosed #The Haunted Father and Daughter #You Killed My Father! #The Evil Family Should Go to Hell #An Explosive Doll #Saki, Forever... Sequels and feature films The popularity of the manga and the series led to two sequel series and two theatrical films: Series *''Sukeban Deka II: Shōjo Tekkamen Densetsu'' *''Sukeban Deka 3: Shōjo Ninpōjō Denki''. Films *Sukeban Deka: The Movie *Sukeban Deka II: Counter-Attack From The Kazama Sisters While the property nearly dissipated into obscurity in the 1990s, with only an OVA based on the original manga made, it was revived for a 2006 film which was dubbed Yo-Yo Girl Cop in international release. External Links *Wikipedia page *Encyclopedia Idollica page